Worpwren Octavius
"Worpwren Octavius... hehehe, that soldier was a no-nonsense commander. Skilled in tactics, loyal and competent soldier who always followed his orders. What could you ask more from a soldier." -Radec "I'm coming father and Marvidakis sir." -Worpwren's last words before his death '''Worpwren Octavius '''was the first commander of the 31st Optimum Legion and former member of the 21st Prime Legion. Octavius was one of the few last surviving members of the 21st Legion still fighting on foot. He was known to be a true war hero in the Helghast Empire. Early life Octavius was born in Pyrrhus on April 10th, 2354. He and his one year younger brother, Gene, was raised by his father after his mother was killed by thugs. He and Gene moved out of Pyrrhus at the age of 5 and 4 to live in Klyfrok, a city in southern Helghan, with his new stepmother at the time. A year later the two brothers got news that their father died on Vekta not so long before his stepmother died from a sickness leaving him with his aunt in Pyrrhus. They followed his father's footsteps becoming great soldiers like their father was. Career In 2389 - 2394, Octavius led his legions to fight off many Second Crystern Union forces that attacked the Empire's home star system and the he destroyed many Union bases outside the Helghast territory. In 2395, Octavius was drinking in a bar at night in Vekta City with some of his legion. One of his men, Master Sergeant Noralk had too many and went outside to throw up. Then suddenly Octavius heard gunfire outside. Octavius ran out the bar and saw his Noralk dead on the ground and a man in combat gear with a shotgun looting his body. Octavius sneaked up behind to disarm him. The man heard his footsteps but it was to late for him as Octavius grabbed the man's arm that was holding the shotgun and then quickly took the gun while he kicked him down on the ground. Octavius while pointing the gun at the man's face from a few inches "Why you kill him, ANSWER ME ASSHOLE". The man stared at the shotgun "Hay, shill ok? I think we can work this ou-" Otctavius stopped him by hitting him on the jaw with the gun and said "Are you a hitman or some wasted fucker who had something against with one of my soldiers?". The man surprised "No way, your Otctavius, I heard... I... why you didn't you leave, why you didn't join us?". Otctavius looking confused "What are you talking about, join what?" The man while rubbing his jaw "I'm a merc, from PLH, I thought this guy was you". Otctavius couldn't believe what he was hearing and felt betrayed more by his former commander than ever. He then in yelled at the merc "NOOOO, he wouldn't, he couldn't, he was... FUCK IT HE WOULDN'T DO THIS TO ME". Otctavius backed away from the merc and felt dizzy while thinking of his times in the 21st "No, Tikverin, you, you said I was your best man. Am I a fool too think... that... I...". The merc then slowly got up from the ground with his hands up "Don't worry, my boss, Marvidakis likely didn't know about this contract, I'm more of a... free mercenary, sort of, I can freely take contracts more than other people in the PLH, so they can trust me enough to look over my own contracts, took me a long time and and shit to get to this rank I'll tell you. I knew you and boss where friends, didn't know you where this close to Marvidakis". Otctavius came to his senses while the police came to the scene. As they arrested the merc, Otctavius came up to him "Not sure if I believe you, but I suppose what you said gave me second thoughts, and I'll make sure you'll get a Capital punishment for what you did here, to Noralk", then he walked away. Octavius was promoted to Captain in 2397. Hunt for the 21st While Vikar Detrick has Tikverin Marvidakis captured, Octavius asked Vikar if he can talk to him and find out why he betrayed his legion and nation, which Vikar promised he would do so. Octavius walked up to Tikverin's forcefield cell while Tikverin was sitting down and looking at the floor. Octavius stopped right at the forcefield and said "I never thought I'd see you again... sir" Tikverin looked up surprised at Octavius for not seeing or hearing from one of his best men from the 21st Legion in such a long time and while getting up from the floor he said "Worpwren Octavius... I'm sorry we had to meet again, like this, it's been a long time my friend and I don't think you have to call me sir anymore". Octavius stared at Tikverin's eyes and questioned him "A friend? That's all you have to say, after you deserted your unit, men, friends and your nation just to become a damn PMC? I trusted you, I looked up to you, I wanted to become a soldier just like you... Ive always wondered why... why did you betray the Empire?" Tikverin walked toward to Octavius and looked at him through the forcefield and answered "Because I didn't believe in the Helghast Triad anymore, if you seen what I have seen in the Invasion of Vekta, you would understand that I wanted freedom for soldiers, and to have true pride. I'm sorry that I hurt you and the reason I didn't tell you about our plan to leave the Empire is because I only told men that I knew who didn't believe in the Helghast Nation. I knew that you were a loyal soldier for the Helghast Empire". Octavius asked "So... that story about that family is true? The one about that grunt killing a family and you stepped in?" Tikverin nodded. Octavius then walked away while saying "Thank you sir, I understand now". Octavius then latter went to Vikar's office and ask him "What are you going to do with him? I know he's not giving up, he never will." Vikars' reply was simple. "I will allow him to decide his own fate." Octavius smiled with tiring eyes and said "That's fair, and thank you for letting me talk to him. Your a good friend to me Vikar" and walked out of Vikar's office. Before his death Before battling in the swamp that Octavius was killed in, the commander went to talking to Throrven onboard a cruiser "Thorven Vinkesses, I have a faver to ask of you" Octavius talking while smoking his cigar. "Of course Commander, I'll do anything you order me to do sir!" Throrven replied proudly. Octavius let go of his cigar to the floor "Please pay attention, I may not come back out alive, and if I don't, Brutus will lead the legion. But I want you to take care and protect him." Throrven was shocked "Sir? I am confused, why you want me to look out for Brutus? Surely he's more stronger than I Commander." The commander stepped on his cigar to put it out "He's a reckless soldier, but I love him like a brother, and to all my men. And one more thing, Ive always cared for Corde Detrick like a nephew. Please tell him that I believe he will bring our empire to greatness and help to end this war. Not sure he would care to listen to an old man like me though, been years since Ive last saw him, hope he's doing fine." Thorven saluted "Sir yes Sir! You can count on me! I'm sure Brutus and Corde will make us proud!" Death On December 13th 2415, the 31st Legion fights the C.C.C. in Vostok's swamplands. The Legion was not use to swamp areas like many other Helghast. Octavius position gets overwhelmed by C.C.C. forces. The Commander orders his met to fall back on comm. Brutus replied back "Where is your team Superior Octavius, I don't see them. My squad can cover you". Octavius while taking cover behind a trunk under fire "My team is gone Gracchus, I need you to lead the Legion to fall back". Brutus in rage "WHAT THE FUCK, YOU WANT ME TO LEAVE YOU TO DIE, I'M COMING TO HELP!". An C.C.C. sniper shot Octavius's right arm and Octavius screams in pain "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN IIIIIT!" and then took a deep breath"...Look... Brutus... You will be in charge of the 31st...". Octavius grabbed his submachine gun with his left arm to shoot back. Brutus responded "I can get the Najenmik to save you, if I can't, then I'm sure they ca" Octavius stopped him "NO, they already have their mission Brutus, and I don't want them to abandon it just to risk their life for mine. This is the end for me. Tell Vikar... I love him like a brother and tell Corde... I... I" Worpwren began loosing consciousness from blood lost but shaked his head out of it "I'm damn proud of him and Brutus, I know you will make the Empire proud.". Octavius turned off his comm, took off his helmet and put a grenade next to his mouth then said to him self "I'm coming father and Marvidakis sir.". When the C.C.C. soldiers got close enough Octavius pulled off the pin with his teeth, killing him along with six C.C.C. grunts. Brutus fallowed his commander's last order. Legacy Octavius has been called the "Old soldier of the Empire" due to the fact that he was still fighting on foot despite his old age. He inspired many old vets from his time and the next. He was also known to be friends with Mael Radec, Tikverin Marvidakis, Gaius Romern, and mostly noticeably Vikar Detrick whom he viewed as a brother. Characteristics "You get nothing back from what you loose in war." -Octavius Training under Tikverin Marvidakis in the 21st Prime Legion, the Commander developed his sense of individuality, learning how to apply it to combat situations. Octavius was constantly ready to relay or obey his superior's commands, and sometimes even took the initiative to seek out some piece of intelligence before his superior asked for it. After the Second Extrasolar War ended and the 21st Prime Legion betrayed the Empire, Octavius was concerned that his role would be downgraded to law enforcement and was grateful to be assigned actual missions. Octavius was often depressed in his life after his commanding officer and most of his legion left the empire to become a PMC, Thus he developed a sense of nostalgia for his past as a grunt in the 21st Prime Legion. He was known to hide his sadness from others with humor or changing the topic. Octavius viewed military service as an honor and acquitted himself as the leader of the 31st Optimum Legion. He projected an air of authority to his troops and earned their respect and obedience in that fashion. To him, honor and service were the hallmarks of being a Helghast Soldier. Despite his unyielding loyalty to the Helghast Empire, the commander privately questioned some of his orders on occasion, particularly the ones that he did not understand or even agree with. Octavius had developed a sense of deep respect for those who considered him as a friend probably due to his former Legion's betrayal and the lack of close friends and family. Octavius often spoken in a calm voice when not in duty which is why allot people enjoyed talking him more than other military officers. He viewed the Najenmik as the best soldiers of the Empire and while some of his legion was jealous, Octavius respected them, especially Vikar Detrick. Viker and Octavius first met on Gyre during the Second Extrasolar War and the two develop a strong friendship. Octavius looked up to Vikar as a brother he never had, and often ask him for advice. Vikar greatly helped his depression for being there as a friend. After Vikar got married and had a son, Octavius was glad for his friend but knew he would never have a family since he wasn't a man who could hold on to a marriage. Octavius babysat and played with Corde much in Corde's youth and Corde called him Uncle Worpy when he was a baby. Octavius cared for Corde as a family member. When Corde was five years old, he asked Octavius why he looks sad sometimes, Octavius replied "You could say that I lost a friend." Vikar tried to persuade Octavius to retire however Octavius told him that the only thing he himself knows is to fight and wants to die fighting. Octavius also told Vikar not to worry about him that he has a family now and wants Vikar to live a happily life. Octavius was a heavy smoker and latter in his last years a drinker. Often getting drunk to forget his troubles in his life. TriviaCategory:Helghast EmpireCategory:Fan Made CharactersCategory:Killed-in-Action * Octavius apparently believes in some sort of an afterlife.